You and I
by JumbledMess
Summary: This story is about the afterlife of the war in the first book. This is a very intimate POV book so no kids please!
1. Chapter 1

[ This fanfiction was made to be after the first divergent book ]

Chap. 1

Tris POV-

I sat in an empty train car thinking of the war that took place 4 years ago. The war that took the lives of both my parents. To this day, I still have nightmares about it, but someone has helped me this whole time. That someone is the love of my life, Tobias Eaton. A smile spread across my face as i thought of him.

As if my mind was read, Tobias hopped into the train car I was in. "Hey Tris." He said as he bent down to sit next to me. I didn't reply with words, but instead, I brought his lips to mine. He smelt of soap and cologne. I wrapped my arm loosely around his neck, bringing my chest to his. His hands grabbed at my hips and brought them to his, making me sit on his lap. I brought both my hands to his face and placed them on both of his cheeks. He pulled away and placed his forehead on mine. We looked into each others eyes.

Tobias POV-

Tris's eyes sparkled in the moonlight of the train car. I know she had a fear for intimacy, but I couldn't stop myself. A hot rush of blood flowed to my crotch, giving me an erection. She removed her head from mind and looked behind her. She stared at my erection, eyes widening. She looked at me with a sexy smirk and removed herself from atop of me. He hands slid from my face, down my chest, and onto the buckles of my belt. "Tris no!" I cried. She wasn't ready, not for me atleast. "Oh stop being party pooper!" She giggled as she undid my belt. She unzipped my pants to reveal my bulging boxers. She looked up at me with a sexy lip bite as she tugged down my boxers. My penis sprung up like a jack in the box. She gasped at my size. "Good lord Tobias! It's huge!" She said with a smile. She placed her hand on my penis, and softly brought it up, and down. I groaned. "Stop teasing me!" She brought her mouth to the tip of me, and began to suck. I shuffled out of pleasure. "Yes Tris!" I cried. She began deepthroating me. I moaned uncontrollably. "Fuck yeah! Oh suck my dick!" I cried. My penis became hot, I knew i was going to climax. "Tris stop.. I... I'm gonna..." My cries were left ignored. I screamed with pleasure as I squirted myself into her mouth. She began to swallow. I panted. "Maybe again soon?" She sexily asked me as she hopped out of the train. "Gotta love that girl." I said as I began to put on my pants again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tris POV-

I woke up next to Tobias. I smirked as the memory of last night filled my head. I sat up and began to leave the bed. I wanted to go down to the initiate dorms to wake the little bastards up, but I couldn't walk out in my lace push-up bra and thong. As I walked over to the shower, fatigue washed over me. I almost collapsed to the ground, but i caught myself on a chair. "Screw this." I shot up to a seated position. "You scared me Tris. I thought you got kidnapped." He said as he sighed with relief. "Damn Tris, you look good." he said. I smirked at him. "How about I, give you a little treat this morning?" I said to him as I leaned against athe I can give ou on later"he saidThe abnegation in him was taking control, but not for long.

I stood atop the bed, so Tobias could get a good look at me. I sluttily dance as I stripped all my undergarments off. I bent over right in Tobias's face so that my pussy was right in his face. He grabbed my ass and brought it to his mouth, sucking my pussy lips. Heat rushed down to my pussy. "Oh fuck!" I cried. I looked at the blankets covering his dick, they were piked up in a mountain. He was erected, perfect. I pulled tobias to a full lying down position. The blankets slid off of his dick, revealing ten inches of pleasure. I grabbed him and sucked hard. The moment rushed over me. "We're 69-ing" I thought. "C'mere." he mumbled as be pulled me onto his lap, his erection touching my back. "Beatrice Prior." He began. "I wanna fuck you so hard right now. I wanna tear your pussy apart. Will you give me permission to do that?" I shoved my tongue into his mouth to french kiss him. I pulled away and grabbed his dick, rubbing it across my wet pussy. I inserted the whole ten inches into me. We cried with pleasure. I began moving up and down on his hot dick. I went faster and faster; I couldn't get it it back in fast enough. "Oh Tobias!" I screamed. That's when i felt his sticky hot seman shoot into my pussy. "Goddamn!" He screamed. We sat like that, still on each other for a few more minute. "I love you so much." I said as I headed to the shower to wash up.


End file.
